Kakamora
The Kakamora are a tribe of pirates that Moana and Maui encounter on their voyage and the tertiary antagonists in the Disney's 2016 animated feature film Moana. Background The Kakamora are a diminutive race donning armor made of coconuts. They live on a trash-and-flotsam-covered vessel that floats freely around the ocean. Known to Maui as "murdering little pirates", the Kakamora are cute in appearance, but they can be quite menacing and will relentlessly persue materials they deem valuable. None of the Kakamora speak or vocalize. They instead perform any communication via banging tribal drums and exhibiting frantic movement. They are led by a singular chief who is separated from the rest by his distinct headwear. Official description :A gigantic crustacean isn't the only foes our heroes meet — they also tackle the threat of these coconut monsters. The Kakamora may be cute, but they can be quite menacing as a team,. They are also the first challenge for Moana and Maui as they begin their voyage together. Role in the film According to Gramma Tala, the Kakamora were amongst the thieves and scavengers that sought ownership of the coveted heart of the mother island Te Fiti. After it was stolen by Maui, who was enlisted in journey to return the heart a thousand years later by the plucky islander Moana, the Kakamora return to claim their prize. They attack Moana's boat, but Maui fights back with ease. However, Heihei swallows the heart, and one of the Kakamora manages to kidnap him. They take Heihei back to their ship and present him to their chief, but before they can extract the heart, Moana arrives and rescues her friend. The Kakamora battle Moana and are rather easily defeated, allowing her to return to her boat. Maui uses his master talent for sailing to make a narrow escape, and in an attempt to corner Moana's boat, the three Kakamora ships face head-on collisions with one another, destroying their vessels and leaving the pirates to be lost at sea. They are not seen again or mentioned for the remainder of the film. Gallery Moana 08.jpg Moana-57.jpg Moana-43.jpg Moana-81.jpg Moana-80.jpg Moana-79.jpg Moana-78.jpg Moana-75.jpg Moana-image-kakamora.jpg Moana French Poster.jpg Random House Moana books 6.jpg Random House Moana books 3.jpg Moana merchandise 9.jpg Kakamora Moana plush set .jpg Moana and Kakamora funko.jpg Moana Funko mini set.jpg Moana merchandise 20.jpg Kakamora1tsumtsum.jpg Kakamora2tsumtsum.jpg Kakamora3tsumtsum.jpg Moanalegoset.jpg HeiHeiKakamoriStoryboard-SunmeeJoh.jpg|The Kakamora in a comparative storyboard, by Sunmee Joh. Trivia *The scene involving the Kakamora is said to be inspired by the 2015 film, Mad Max: Fury Road. *In early versions of the story, the Kakamora were more comedic. As the filmmakers wanted to raise the stakes, however, they were rewritten to serve as a serious threat to Moana's life. *One of the Kakamora's faces is painted with Baymax's face. *Moana dismissevely says "Bah, coconuts!" while soundly defeating several Kakamora using her impressive skills, just like when Alice dismissevely said "You are nothing but a pack of cards!" while using her giantess size to defeat the Card Soldiers. References Category:Moana characters Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Disney characters Category:Character groups Category:Pirates Category:Legendary creatures Category:Villains Category:Disney Crossy Road characters Category:Silent characters Category:Thieves Category:Polynesian characters Category:Presumably Deceased characters Category:Monsters Category:Characters in video games